The Lone Wanderer
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: The Lone Wanderer is what they called her. The one that never perish from age, the one that seen and survived the Serpentine Wars even though she wasn't an elemental master. That was all she was known her, for her adventures and her stone façade. However Zane is determined to remember her, he knew her before he started this life but he doesn't know why or how. 'ON HIATUS'
1. Chapter 1 - The Lone Wanderer

**Hey everyone! I know that the summary is pretty crappy but this story is a birthday present for my soul sister McKennaCarson15, she's absolutely the best person on this world so it would also mean a lot to both of us if you check her out. This story is also set out after the Serpentine War – the first one. For now, enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1  
The Lone Wanderer**

 ** _'Fourteenth of March, 1995'_**

The lingering light was demolished by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast region of jet-black that engulfed the forest. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was a sufficient amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The calm lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling collection of glittering stars. Despite the darkness, a lone figure hiking along the mountains didn't stop to rest for the night for even for a break. Her leather and worn out boots sink into the snow with every step she took and her tattered coat managed to keep her body heat in but she still could feel the cold the wind brought when it brushed passed her. Her honey eyes adapted to the darkness fairly well, she could easy see the pine trees that would loom over her, nearly as tall as sky scrapers. Not a single bird chirped for it rested in its nest.

'The Lone Wanderer' is what most people call her. It wasn't that hard to miss her when she comes into town. Her blazing, copper red hair always fell in ripples to adorn her father's leather coat which covered the scars that she obtained from her fierce battles back in the days of the Serpentine war. Her oval-round shape held the exquisite blue eyes that you could ever find in these lands. They weren't the ordinary sky blue or the baby blue; her eyes were blue like the night sky, a dark navy blue with tiny speaks of aqua surrounding the pupil. Her skin wasn't fair or creamy or even pale, it used to be but now it's nothing more than a medium beige colour; darker than average but not too dark. Her sharp facial features shows the hardships she went through in those wild days; the high cheekbones, set forehead and strong jawline which support a scar running along the left side of it. However, her face showed nothing but youth. To her it was a curse; to be forever young. While she stays young, the people around her grow old until they perish but of course, that wasn't how her family went down.

The girl merely sighed at the thought of her family and she knew it was better to not think about them at all and just move on otherwise how else could see deal with other people's death? One method of hers was just to not talk to anyone at all and just appear cold. How could you mourn for friends if you don't have one? It was just much simpler that way.

 _Click. Click. Whir. Whir._

The adolescent stopped in her tracks and instantly posed the wooden staff she had in her hands. Her keen ears continued to hear for the machinery she heard much earlier on. Her starry eyes searched through the darkness but couldn't see more than the snowy terrain and the pine or birch trees that loomed over her. However her blood ran cold when a pair of glowing pale blue eyes appeared out of nowhere, they were bright enough to light the dark surroundings. To her utter surprise, this was the most interesting thing she has seen since the past two decades – of course it was second to the humanoid snakes. The thing that was in front of her resembled a robot. _Maybe because it is a robot Stupid._ The girl thought to herself as she inspected the machinery.

The large robot was at least double or triple the size of her lengthwise while it was six times or more wider than her. It was made from bronze or a coppered coloured medal. It's upper body was an inverted triangle to make the shoulders look large – they also support a gun on each. Instantly the wanderer knew she was at a disadvantage. She was tiny compared to this thing and it had guns while she had a wooden staff. Knowing she was at a disadvantage excited her. One, she gets a challenge and two, if she dies, she dies. No more living this life where you see people you care for die. She knew suicide could have easily fixed that problem but she wanted to go down in honour, not in a cowardly way.

The machine seemed to remain still but in a blink of an eye, it sprang into action. It charged towards her, it's bulky arms swinging back and forth in a large pendulum as if to gain momentum while it's large feet kicked the snow behind it. Within arm's reach, the wanderer reacted by ducking down underneath its extended arms and spinning around with great speed and struck her wooden staff against the back of the robot. Due to the age of the staff, it immediately splintered apart, making the girl hiss and curse under her breath. Just as she threw the broke piece of wood away, a loud _clonk_ of metal was heard right next to her ear, followed by excruciating pain which explode along the back side of the head. Everything went downhill from there. The freezing stabs of icicle were felt around her face and hands as her clothing protected her skin from direct contact with the snow. But her head never stopped spinning. It felt like her mind was spinning around slowly and the world beneath her was rotating. It was only a matter of seconds after the blow to the head did the Lone Wanderer's starry eyes closed shut, shutting out the world.

 **What do you guys think? I absolutely love advice and constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. And don't worry, she's not dead. Her name will remain as a mystery too and Zane and Dr Julien will make an appearance in the next chapter so sit tight. But thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Red Snow

**Chapter 2  
Red Snow**

 **' _Sixth of August 1975'_**

 _The sound of metal against metal was loud like the shouts and cries of agony that boomed over the battlefield. The once beautiful snow was now stained with blotches of red with lifeless bodies nearby, most of them being human. For every seven human that laid dead on the ground was a dead Serpentine. The odds weren't in their favours and she knew it wouldn't be long until she was one of them and Serpentine would win this war._

 _If it wasn't for Chen, not much human blood would have been wasted. These men and young boys that came out to fight have families and once this is all over, they'll be mourning over the loss rather than the victory of this battle – that's if they even win. The only ones that seem to be doing alright in this battle were the elemental masters._

 _"Get your head out of the clouds Lara!" A loud yet low and husky voice yelled from her left and as the said girl turned her head to see her brother, she saw a serpent instead._

 _His buff figure was dark like his soul. Among his black scales were some orange to accent his tribe but either way, Lara knew this was a Constrictai, the one snake tribe that she can't defend herself from…. Other than the Anacondrai. But instead of wrapping his thick tail around her body, a spear came protruding from its chest and the snake fell to the ground, staining the snow with dark red._

 _"You're welcome." Her brother grunted as he came to her side and took his spear from the snake's chest, unfazed by the blood and flesh like her._

 _"I didn't even say thanks yet."_

 _"That's because your head is still in the clouds."_

 _The first impression of Dawson when you see him is to run. He had the perfect body for the bad-ass warrior; he was bigger than the biggest and stronger than the strongest. His whole appearance can be daunting but really, he's nothing more than a sweetheart and a pestering fly that would not leave her alone. Like her own hair, he also inherited the Dunne's red hair._

 _"Well I'm fine on my own; I don't need your babysitting."_

 _"If it wasn't for me, you would be nothing more than a squished banana."_

 _"I don't even like bananas."_

 _"That's the point." Dawson chuckled with a light-hearted smile but within a second it turned sinister. When Lara investigated the scene, her brother threw the spear into another snake's chest that came up behind her. "I swear you want a death wish."_

 _"You're distracting me." She snapped as she gripped the katana in her hands tighter and charged towards a group of venomari that surrounded a boy who was younger than the seventeen year old girl._

 _"Lara don't!" She heard her brother yelled but the red-head ignored him and charged for the venomari._

 _She started by jumping onto the back of one of the four Venomari's and thrusted her katana into its back. This quickly took the attention of the other three that towered over the now injured boy. Instantly, she leapt off the falling dead snake and went to fight the other three. However she was not aware of the Anacondrai that snuck up behind her._

 _"Lara-!" Dawson's loud shout was suddenly broken with a cry of pain and after finishing the remaining Venomari, she turned around to see in time the older brother that would pester her fall to his knees. In his chest was a sword that belonged to no other than an Anacondrai warrior who started laughing – possibly to the broken look on her face._

 _Her dark blue eyes were frozen in face as time turned into slow motion. Dawson's face was screwed into agony as blood fell from his lips and tears brimmed his eyes. It didn't take long for the life that was held in his eyes disappeared into death's arms._

 **.:Lara:.  
 _'Fifteenth of March, 1995'_**

The red-hair immediately jolted awake. Her starry eyes snapped open and her limbs hitting the mattress as if she just fell onto it. The sheets felt like ice against her skin. Her chest was pounding like it was back in _those_ days; fast, painful and increasing. Not only have that, her body started to shiver- no, trembled from the vivid nightmare that replayed her brother's last moments.

It was all her fault that he died. If she listened to him in the first place, none of this would have happened. He would be here, smiling, laughing and breathing. He had so many more years to live until age would take him. He would never get to love a girl, get married or have kids. She took all of that away from him.

However, Lara was drawn away from her thoughts and she turned her head towards her surroundings. The area she found herself was dark, she could faintly see the outlines of the interior of the house – yes, you heard her right, house. It was a one room house. The walls curved instead of forming corners and stairs lined up the stairs to somewhere above. Wait, make this a two room house, the starry-eyed girl was positive she could see the door to the bathroom. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see the furniture in the room and the texture of the interior. Living outside in the dark definitely have its benefits. Inside the strange circular house, the walls had the same texture as the wood of a great tree. The floor as well looked like a smooth stump of a tree.

 _Someone must really like their wood interiors…_ Lara thought to herself as she then focused on the furniture. The non-decorated house consisted of a desks covered with sheets of paper. Next to it was a workbench with more paper on it. Somewhere else along the wall was a stove top and the tiniest kitchen she has ever seen. Well it wasn't a kitchen; it was just a stove top and oven, a fridge and small pantry. In the middle of the room was a dining table with two chairs and once again, stuff on it. Lara then looked to where she was and surrounding the single bed she was on was a couch where someone was sleeping on. When she looked to her left, she saw another bed and with another person sleeping on it.

Immediately, events of what happened before she fell into unconsciousness flooded her mind and she instantly sat up. These people must have found her after being attacked by that metal robot. Not wanting to stay here any longer, Lara got up from the bed and found her stuff at the foot of the furniture. She quickly put on her bag and proceeded to go to the stairs where she was sure the exit was. She can't stay, not only she doesn't want to burden the people that lived her but she knew if she stayed, they'll try to be nice to her and make her put her façade -she took so long to build- down.

"Where are you going?"

All thoughts of stealth went out of the window and Lara left out a startled gasp as she turned around. Never before have something snuck up to her and startled her like that. She would have heard something like a shuffle of the bed but no. So she turned around to be met with blue eyes that pierced through the darkness. His soft and kind eyes were blue; not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like ice - crystal clear blue. Looking into his eyes you could see details you could only see on icicles with a pattern of an exquisite snowflake. His eyes were that kind of blue. Even though they reminded her mostly of snow and ice and the coldness, they held warmth within them. The redhead was just hypnotised by his eyes. But with the distance between them she still could see the flecks of silver in his eyes.

Instead of replying, she quickly ran up the stairs only to hear heavy footsteps following her. To her luck, the stairs did lead to another door and when she opened it, she was greeted with the harsh winds whipping at her and snow blowing straight at her. A blizzard was whipped up outside. Just as she made up her mind to go out, strong arms already encircled around her waist and prevented her from going out.

"You can't go into the blizzard!" A masculine voice that belonged to the man that imprisoned her yelled out as he then pulled her away from the door and closed it.

"Well I can't stay here!" She argued back and immediately she smacked her head backwards into the male's nose. This temporarily made him let go and she rushed to the door again but he was quick to recover and grabbed her once again. "Let me go!"

"No, I won't." The male coolly replied.

"What is going on here?" And upon that simple command, both fell silent.

 **Sorry for another cliffhanger but I hoped you all liked it. BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! I already got 9! You guys are amazing! So massive thanks to: LightningDanino23, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, MMM, ChandelierRosey, Kai4Ever, McKennaCarson15, CarlyShi208 and ElementzGirl7. I cannot forget about everyone who faved and followed and the silent readers. You all are amazing!**

 **FlameNinjaofDarkFire:** I hoped I fixed the sentences up in this chapter and thanks for the advice ;)

 **MMM:** It'll be answered soon ;)

 **ChandelierRosey:** Yes, I do take requests but it sort of depends what it is (smiles and rubs neck sheepishly). You can PM it to me :)

 **Kai4Ever:** Awwww thanks!

 **McKennaCarson15:** I love you too!

 **Once again thanks and if there's any constructive criticism you can give me, I'll welcome them with open arms, along with reviews and requests. See you all soon!**

 **Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wait A Minute

**Extremely sorry everyone, I got a couple of reviews and some people's opinion on Claire's name and now it'll be changed to Lara. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Chapter 3  
Wait A Minute **

**.:Lara:.  
 _'Fifteenth of March, 1995'_**

 _"What is going on here?" And upon that simple command, both fell silent._

The redhead's eyes travelled to the new person who made their appearance. He was probably a decade older than the man who currently held her. The newcomer was probably only a few inches taller than her, his messy brown bed hair adding a few more inches. But his hair wasn't just any type of brown, it was dull or rich but it reminded her of the colour of melted chocolate. In the faint light that crept through the creeks of the door and her good eye sight, she could tell this man had started his early thirties; slight wrinkles creased the edges of his eyes – eyes that were green like lemon grass.

"She was trying to leave during a storm father." The man before her told the brunette. This made her quickly look back and forth between the two.

"Father? Aren't you only ten years older than him?" Lara asked with furrowed brows.

"Actually it's twelve years and sixty-four days." The 'son' answered, his precise answer shocked her. However, Lara quickly got over this knew fact and shrugged the arms off her and she took a step back to look at this 'son'.

He had pale blonde hair that perfectly stuck upward, not a single hair strand was out of place. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. The blonde's soft and kind eyes were blue as she previously knew. The man also had an angular jaw that was free and smooth of any hair and slightly hollow cheeks, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. He looked at least nineteen or twenty.

 _No, don't dawdle in their life Lara._ She chastised herself and her starry eyes looked back to the door.

"You know what, don't bother. I won't be here for another minute so there's no point in telling me." The red-head interrupted the brunette before he got to speak. At first he seemed lost to what to say but he slightly shook his head to himself and spoke.

"You are welcome to stay until the storm dies out."

"No, that won't be necessary-"

"But it's unwise to go out in a storm, especially in this landscape. You can get frostbite or get buried." The blonde interjected but she simply sighed.

"No I won't." She argued and pushed past the tall blonde and made her way to the door.

"Please miss, you look too young to be out there by yourself-"

"First of all," she snapped and turned around to point a finger at the blonde, "I am not a damsel in distress - I can take care of myself. Secondly, I've lived much longer than you had and I've been living in the wild for the past two decades so don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do mister."

The blonde looked awfully alarmed; his hypnotizing eyes were wide open like saucers. His thick brows were high near his hairline and his hand immediately went up in defense.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He immediately apologised and looked back to the older man in the room.

"But please, I insist you stay with us until the storms dies out."

As if on cue, her ears detected the wind from the other side of the door howling and snow pounding on the door. Lara remembered the last time it stormed this bad and that wasn't a fun experience. Her mind wanted her to leave yet her body wanted her to stay so they could avoid the physical abuse. So hesitantly, she sighed.

"Fine." She spoke those words as if they held venom within them. The redhead felt like she accepted this far too quickly, normally she would show more resistance… maybe she got hit in the head really hard. Looking back to the two men, Lara saw them sigh with what seems to be relief.

 **.:Zane:.**

This whole time being cooped up in the house, he has never met anyone else other than his father and the falcon. Meeting someone new was exciting to him but what really shocked him is what she told him. Zane knew humans' appearances changes as they grow older but if this girl is true to her word, she should be way over the age of twenty, not seventeen.

 _How could she even live that long yet stay the same age?_ He pondered to himself as he stared at the girl. At that very moment, his father, Dr Julien, was explaining the events of how they just found her getting hit in the head and that the juggernaut was malfunctioning at the time. After that they then exchanged names.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Lara spoke hesitantly, her brows furrowed as if deep in thought, "how are you two father and son when you're twelve years apart?"

When her eyes met with his, Zane was positive he never seen anything like it. It didn't make sense how her eyes could be a dark navy colour, the pigment in the eyes and cells would just not allow it. The colour blue in the eyes is simply the make up of the lack of pigment, hence the light colour whereas brown have lots of pigment. But dark blue? Not only that, those navy orbs reminded him of the night sky or maybe the beauty of deep oceans glistening underneath the moon. Around her pure black orbs yet the inner part of her irises, the navy was light – almost like aqua but gradually gets darker. These stunning eyes were bordered by dark, long lashes. Lara's beige skin wasn't free of blemishes but they were free of wrinkles. A long scar ran across the left side of her jawline. But to frame her oval-round face, a mane of coppery, red hair that fell in waves from root to tip. Based on his primary knowledge of females, she probably wasn't too attractive but she was definitely more beautiful than average.

"Well, believe it or not," Dr Julien started hesitantly, his eyes flickering towards Zane and to the girl, "Zane isn't my son biologically."

"Like an adoption?"

"No… More like I created and built him."

"A robot?"

At first, Zane thought the girl's reaction would be shocked and scared. After all, would you even trust a robot disguised as a human? But instead, it surprised the blonde to see the girl looked at him in interest.

"T-That's amazing." Those words poured through her sharp lips. At first, Zane could see she was almost like in a day dream before she sat up right. He took this opportunity to ask her the question that has been bugging her.

"You said you been living in the wild for over two decades. How when you look no more than seventeen years old?"

Perhaps that was too much of a personal question. Zane watched as Lara's face fell and sadness painted onto it. Her body which was relaxed only moments ago turned rigid.

"Y-You don't have to answer-"

"No, it's fine." She muttered before sitting up straighter. "To be bluntly honest, I'm thirty-seven."

"What?" Came the unintelligent response from his father.

"Yeah, I know, pretty shocking. I had an encounter with someone who have practiced the dark arts and let's just say something went wrong and he went to curse me but his spell rebounded and now, I never age."

 **Terrible ending, I know but soon things will become a little bit more interesting, I promise. And I also hope that the name change from Claire to Lara didn't become an issue with you guys. Sorry bout that. But massive thanks to everyone who reviewed: ElementzGirl7, MMM, LightningDanino23, LucinaGamer, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, Guest and all of my silent readers!**

 **Kai4Ever:** Something along those lines I suppose *wink wink* but I hope the name is better now.

 **Once again, I'm extremely sorry for the terrible ending and the name change but please comment below :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dark Impression

**Chapter 4  
A Dark Impression**

 **.:Lara:.  
' _Sixth of August 1975'_**

 _"Such a foolish girl, don't you know who you're dealing with?!" The man in front of her yelled, much louder than the rest of the war and battle cries._

 _He was at least in his twenties; late or early she couldn't tell. It was hard especially when he has dark make up around his eyes to give off an ominous aura. But the redhead could easily feel the darkness emitting of him as if it was cold heat. His greasy hair looked like it was slicked back but due to the battle, some strands were astray. His hollow cheeks and narrow figured gave him the sharpest features, sharper than hers. His eyebrows are what annoyed her the most. They were bushy and arched up to an extent that it looked like the outer half is missing._

 _"Of course I do," she sneered, no longer caring for the consequences that are to follow, "you must be that horrible clown everyone talks about. Hideous eyebrows, disgusting hair-"_

 _"Don't mock me you stupid girl!" He roared, his eyebrows flaring up to his uneven hairline._

 _Of course she knew who he was, Clouse. He was the master of dark arts and pupil of Chen – the one who started this vile serpentine war. Lara never encountered the two but she was aware of their manipulating techniques. Already they have brainwashed the master of earth to fight against the alliance. Plus the two were cowards, cowering behind the trees as they watch this battle. In a way, she was glad Clouse was after her. At least Chen didn't have his 'number two' with him to defend him. But she was awfully aware that this may be the end of her. At least the burden of her brother's and mother's death will be lifted. Hesitantly, Lara looked down to her hands to still see her mother's blood on them._

 _'_ Stop it Lara.' _She thought to herself as she focused her attention onto the master of dark arts._

 _"Who's calling who stupid? At least I don't wear a dress like you." She snarled vicious but carefully eying the purple mystic orb that glowed in his hands. "You're nothing but a chicken!" The red-head declared before start to mimic chicken noises._

 _"At least I'm not the one who killed my own mother." He fought back viciously. This simple statement ignited a flame within her and in a matter of seconds, Lara jumped towards him._

 _Armed with her katana, she swiftly dodged Clouse's hands and tried to stab his sickening body. Lara was blinded with grief and rage, all she wanted was to see death onto the man's face and for him to die in the cruellest way ever. It was like she lost her grasp on humanity and her brother's and father's teaching were out of the window. They would say 'don't be blinded by your own rage in a fight. That's the quickest way you'll die out there' but not this time. If she dies, so be it. Her brother was already gone, her mother was exactly what Clouse said and Lara hasn't seen her father. She was as good as dead but she wanted to go down in honour like they did._

 _But distracted by her own thoughts, Lara only caught onto the last few words that left Clouse's mouth as they fought. To her absolute horror, they were words to an enchantment. It was too late however to dodge this attack. Within seconds, she was hit._

 _It was like Death itself was upon her, breathing along her skin - leaving goosebumps in its path. Her sight was obscured with a thick hue of purple cloud which slowly seeped into her with every agonising breath she took. It burned within Lara; the mist felt like it was poison as it flooded into every vein and artery. Her heartbeat was accelerated as her legs gave out to the weight that now settled into her chest. The snow felt like fire against her skin however the goosebumps didn't cease. The roaring sound of the battle was deafened in her ears by the sound of her own rapidly beating heart._

 _"Die little pathetic girl. Die." She heard Clouse's voice which was laced with hatred and anger and possibly some amusement. That was all she managed to hear until darkness took her mind._

 **.::.  
' _Twelfth of July, 1995'_**

She remembered that day and every event clear. The day of the Serpentine War. Not only did her family die then but when she was cursed. It was the day that changed her life. But of course, Clouse's spell didn't work as she isn't dead but suffered something else: Eternal life. She only discovered this after nine years when she didn't look twenty-six but seventeen.

It has been four months since she have seen Howard Julien and his robotic son Zane. True to their word, they let her leave after the storm. The redhead might have had a rough run in with a couple of Treehorns but she managed to outrun them. Four months. So much has happened in such a short time frame. As usual, she travelled around Ninjago and into a few villages when young kids immediately recognise her and beg for the story of the Great Serpentine war. She didn't mind telling anyone about the war but she always excluded her family's part in the matter but slightly tweaked the encounter with Clouse.

What pained the redhead was how much everyone looked up to her as a hero, a role model or idol. They all thought she was heroic for being one of the few villagers that survived along with the Elemental Masters and being the only girl to survive and the youngest (apart from the female Elemental Masters and the water and fire elemental masters who were five years younger than her). And it's not just that too, they admired the way she dedicated herself to explore Ninjago and have eternal life to do so. But only if they knew what really happened in the battle, how many close friends and family she had to watch and the blood she spilt onto the once pristine snow. How her smart-ass mouth got her stuck with the age she is now and the real reason she dedicates herself to wander. If everyone knew, she wouldn't be seen as a hero but a coward and an idiot.

Sighing to herself, Lara forced herself to stray from her thoughts and to the scenery. From where she stood, laid the most beautiful country sight she has seen. There were dense patches of lofty forest; where a great river wound its silvery way. To the left stretched a vast expanse of rich, undulating veldt or grass land, on which the redhead could just make out countless herds of game or cattle, at that distance she could not tell which. But just a bit further, she could make out the outlines of Ignacia. Lara knew the sight she was viewing needed to be recorded. Ignacia isn't normally on her usual trips but only last week she decided she wanted to see it again. Normally the small village would bring back sad memories of her family but she knew sooner or later she had to face it.

Lara's feet finally stopped for the first time in a few hours and she searched her bag for her sketch book and pencil. After she found them, she did a sketch of the current view she had. It didn't take her long. Normally it would take a couple hours to perfect every detail but this time, it took an hour. Scribbling at the bottom, she labelled: Ignacia – South West view. Then she continued on her journey.

It was sunset when she finally reached the rice paddies. Most farmers looked at her before gasping and whispering among themselves – not that Lara really cared. It has been over a decade and a half since her last visit here. Of course they would slightly remember her. Every time she visits a village, she would replenish her bag and find a hotel – both she doesn't get charged because of the 'services' she did in the Serpentine War. The next day, when she heads out, there would always be a crowd of kids in the main square wanting stories. It's like a tradition in every village she has been to. However, this time it was different.

"Lara's home!"

 **OMG! I had to change this chapter so many times, I just couldn't be satisfied with it XD. But massive thanks to everyone who reviewed once again! So thank you to: MMM, LightningDanino23, ALookIntoMyWorld, Kai4Ever, Mihoshi 2.0, ElementzGirl7 and all my silent readers! I'll see you all soon!**

 **Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	5. Chapter 5 - Remembrance

**Chapter 5  
Remembrance**

 **.:Lara:.  
'** ** _Sixth of August, 1975'_**

 _Aidan and Vivian. Lara knew she was the youngest among the other villagers to be fighting but these two elemental masters were much younger than her. Aidan, the master of fire and Vivian, master of water were both fourteen. Aidan was much like his element, the fiery type of personality with an extremely short temper with a pride like no other. His hair was as black as burnt wood and his eyes resembled a flame; there was always a fire ignited in them. His facial features were square and strong but his voice (which has already hit puberty) sounded like the roar of a fire, crispy yet warm. Vivian however was elegant and graceful much like a dancer. The way she moved around the battlefield never ceased to amaze Lara. Vivian's extraordinarily dark brown hair was loose from its hair tie and fell in waves like the ocean. Her eyes were blue, the exact same blue as the ocean. However this wasn't Vivian's signature feature, it was her high and hollow cheeks._

 _But looking down onto the blood on her hands, she knew they would never look at her the same way._

 **.::.  
'Twelfth of July, 1995'**

She could clearly remember how Aidan and Vivian looked like back then and looking at them now nearly –nearly- made the wanderer tear up.

Aidan, being the tall man he always was, didn't look too different from back in those dark days. His hair was still as black as charcoal with only a couple of white hairs but it wasn't noticeable. The master of fire tanned skin was marred with scars and a couple of faded burns but it was the same tone. His eyes remain the same and something else that was noticeable about him was the thin moustache and the wrinkles near his eyes. However Vivian was completely different. Her dark mahogany hair fell in waves to adorn her peachy skin which also showed scars but no burns. The water master's ocean blue eyes shone brightly as it did back then. Her figure had curves which would have made the models now seem unattractive. However the only thing that made her looked completely different was that she was heavily pregnant.

Lara immediately knew that could only mean one thing. The young masters of fire and water that she knew twenty years ago are married, much older and soon to be expecting a baby. It pained her to see them like this. They have the life the redhead could never have. To grow up with the person you love and know you can only be faithful to them.

"Lara, long time no see!"

"Same can be said towards you." She laughed softly as both Aidan and Vivian walked through the fading crowd.

After the announcement that she was finally home, Lara was immediately bombed by everyone of the village and somehow, they all ended up in the town's square. For two hours she was begged and begged for the famous story everyone knows of so she told them, of course only telling them the tweaked version. After the chief of the village said it would be best for Lara to get some rest, the crowd quickly disperse, only some kids remain to look at her and of course Aidan and Vivian.

"Looks like I've missed a lot." Lara smiled, eying the inflated stomach.

"Yeah, quite a lot happen but wow, look at you. I know you don't age but I would have thought you would have at least looked a little different from the last time we saw you."

"Nope, I'm still the same me." She smiled kindly but it quickly disappeared when she reminded herself of her promise: Don't grow attached to anyone.

But she couldn't help it. She missed them. A lot. She only befriended the fire and water elemental masters at the time of the war since everyone else was much older than the three of them. It was like a battle has started in her head. Lara didn't know whether she wanted to be herself and becomes attached to the couple once again. All she knew is that if she did, she would be dealing with the pain once again but if she didn't… she would never forgive herself.

"Lara, you still in there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." The redhead smiled sheepishly. "You know any good restaurants? I'm starving!"

 **.:Zane:.**

The night was still young yet to the blonde, it felt like he has been in this bed and staring up at the ceiling for over a year. The soft snores that came from his father echoed around the hallow tree. Normally, Zane doesn't have much trouble getting to sleep but ever since Lara has left the safety of their home his thoughts are often plagued by her and her adventures.

The blonde had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that a seventeen year old girl participated in a vicious war and is cursed with immortality. Something like that is impossible! Then again, he is a robot that has the ability to think and feel….

With a soft sigh slipping through his lips, Zane turned over onto his side and watch the second hand of the clock tick. It was like the clock was mocking him for his inability to fall asleep, the thin and long hand ticked ever so slowly that Zane was convinced that the hand wasn't counting the seconds but the minutes. He couldn't bare it anymore. Zane silently got out of his bed and headed towards the stairs, winching when the creaks from the floor board were sounded however Howard never stirred from his slumber. Once Zane got outside, the cool air of Birchwood forest tickled over his skin. The smell of freshly fallen nose was sweet, a smell he could easily get addicted onto. If he wanted to, he could sleep out here but he rather not risk it with the Tree Horns around.

With every step his bare feet take, the quiet sound of snow crunching was heard. The blonde didn't trek too far from the safety of his home but he walked over to the frozen lake and sat down on a large boulder that was four times bigger than his bed. Icy blue eyes starred up to the sky and instantly, he was deep into thought. As usual, his thoughts were occupied by the Lone Wanderer.

"Why…?" Zane pondered to himself as he slowly laid back on the rock, his eyes never moving off the night sky. He didn't understand why his thoughts were always about her.

 _'Is this the feeling that humans often refer to as 'love'? No, don't be silly Zane.'_ The blonde chastised himself. ' _This cannot be love. I don't know anything about her… just her adventures.'_

Immediately, he looked into his primary source of knowledge to grasp a deeper meaning of what 'love' is. It deeply surprised him when he found out love wasn't just one thing but many more.

" _Love is knowing someone's weaknesses and not taking advantage of them, it's knowing their flaws and accepting who they are.' Definitely not what I feel. 'A condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own'. Nope. 'Wishes to self-expand and caring for or identifying with a person, including feelings of infatuation and emotional bonding.' No.'_

And with this Zane concluded this wasn't love but it didn't make sense to him. Why is she the only thing that's on his mind? To be more specific, her adventures? Was it that he longed to be outside and have an adventure for himself instead of staying with his father? No, he could never abandon Howard. But… what is it?

 **Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait for the update. I was bombed with so much assessments and assignments but now I'm on holidays for 8 weeks! Yep, you heard me. 8 weeks so updates should be more frequent. Plus I'm so sorry if the chapter wasn't so great…. But anyway, I've went back and changed a couple of things in the previous chapters which are basically the dates. So on the 6th of August in 1975 was the Serpentine War and when Lara bumped into Zane and Dr Julien, it was 14** **th** **-15** **th** **of March in 1995. Currently now it is 12** **th** **of July 1995.** ** _When it's the flashbacks to the Serpentine War, just to let you know they're NOT in order of how the events gone_** **. So that little flashback about Kai's parents was before her brother's death and obviously Clouse's curse is at the end. But major thanks to: Applejack ninja lover, LightningDanino23, ALookIntoMyWorld, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ElementzGirl7, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, McKennaCarson15 (LOVE YOU!) and the Guest for reviewing!**

 **LightningDanino23:** Yeah, but don't worry, Lara will spend more time with them ;) But no, she doesn't have a home but she grew up in Ignacia.

 **I'll update soon, hopefully a week at the most :)**

 **Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	6. Chapter 6 - Commencing Preparations

**Chapter 6  
Commencing Preparations**

 **.:Lara:.  
'Nineteenth of July, 1995'**

The rising bright orb of light peeked into the guest bedroom, shining a significant warm yellow. Her red hair reflected the sunlight, creating a fiery mane around her head. Lara slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table, her red hair falling down her back in waves. _6:21am_. Immediately she laid back down and tried to hold onto the last remnants of her dream that were trying to escape. It was the first dream in a long time that was pleasant and avoided any relation with the battle twenty years ago. This reminded her that the twentieth anniversary of the victorious battle is in less than a month (two and a half weeks) and the day her family died.

The redhead was constantly begged from the fire and water masters to come back to Ignacia to celebrate and mourn the battle. Only two nights ago she came up the decision –because she was mildly drunk- that she would come back and now, Lara was lost of where to go now. She normally stay for a maximum of a week in each village or town so it doesn't mess up her walking and travelling routine but where else could she visit and make it back in time for the sixth of August? Lara would have figured out a route last night but being drunk for the first time in a century really left her out of sorts for two days but now, she felt brand new.

Reaching over to the bed side table, she grabbed her notebook and her map and laid them both on the bed. On her map were a series of red circles and lines that connected the dots and numbers scribbled along them. These showed the rough estimate of time it took to travel to each village but since her map wasn't big and drawing village to village would make the map crowded and messy, she wrote the rest of the times into her notebook.

Lara probably spent a good hour deciding her route and it was decided. She would travel to Ninjago City for two days and the quickest way which a week and a bit –if she take no breaks and sleep shorter- is to go through Glacier Barrens, Birchwood Forest and then a bit of the sea of sand. On the return trip, she should be able to make it the day before the anniversary or the early morning of the day. She needed to go to Ninjago City anyway, she needed a new set of whittling knives since her current ones' blade are blunt, chipped and rusted. She would have asked Aidan to make her a set but the fire master only specialises in weapons with blades such as swords, daggers and scythe as well as armoury for samurais – big, heavy and bulky. This also reminded the redhead that she needed a new weapon since her's broke with the encounter of Howard's invention.

With this plan in mind, Lara got out of the bed and prepared for her journey ahead by putting on a clean pair of travelling clothes and another two pairs in her bag along with all her map and stuff. Once this was done, the redhead walked down the stairs and towards the pounding of metal. She then entered the workshop of Aidan's blacksmith shop. Already she could feel the heat from the furnaces.

"Aren't you up a little early?" Aidan's acknowledged her which also guided her around the corner to see Aidan smithing a sword.

"What, aren't you?" She shot but with a grin earning a hearty laugh from the blacksmith. It felt good to rekindle the relationship she had with Vivian and Aidan. "I have to travel to Ninjago City and be back here for the festival in time. So the earlier I leave, the earlier I'll be back."

"Why don't you just stay here and leave after? It says you from this rush."

"It'll throw my routine off and I'll grow accustomed to this lifestyle. The maximum I stay is for a week."

"Wow, that's dedication." Lara watched as Aidan put the sword into the pail of water next to him and turned to her, wiping his hands onto a rag that has seen better days. "But let me guess, you need a weapon for your travels?"

"You guessed right my friend."

Without further words to be exchanged, Aidan unlocked the door from the workshop into the store and Lara immediately went to the katana section. It has been a while since she wielded one; the last time being the war. Each katana was smithed to flawlessness; ranged from different lengths, styles and appearance but they all were longer than sixty centimetres (23 ½ inches). The blade was perfect, the curve and the slenderness with not a single scratch of chip. It didn't take long until she knew which one she wanted.

The blade caught the light that projected through the little slips of the window coverings and reflected nearly everything with a slight blur. To test its sharpness, Lara grabbed a small strand of her hair and held out the tips. As soon as the blade sliced through the tip, she knew this is the sword. Dropping the strand, she moved of her hand to the handle which seemed to fit in her hands perfectly. The guard that sat as a border for the blade and the handle was circular with a cut out pattern in the steel. At first she thought they were water drops but Lara came to realise that they were a half of the ying-yang symbol. Three adorn the guard and went around in a circle. The actual handle itself seemed to be made out of carbon fibre with dragon painted in gold however thin red thread was spun around the handle to create a stronger grip to ensure it won't slip out of the user's hand. It was woven in a particular way, in a way that it covered the blade but on parallel sides, it showed a diamond frame of the dragon.

"Quite a beauty isn't it?"

"It is." Lara smiled and she grabbed the scabbard off the shelf as well and placed the katana into it. "How much do you want for it?"

"Nothing. Just consider it as a gift."

"Aidan, you know I can't. You and Vivian both have already gave me so much; the hospitality of your home and food. At least let me pay you for this."

"And I said consider it as a gift."

Lara knew it was pointless to try and change the wielder of fire's mind, he was more stubborn than a mule. So she hesitantly accepted the katana

"Well if you want to leave without a delay, I suggest going know before everyone wakes up and try to stop you from leaving but I do also suggest you say bye to Vivian. She'll kill both of us once she finds out you left." And with that, the redhead chuckled, easily envisioning the pregnant woman trying to bash her with a wooden spoon.

"Will do. Thank you Aidan."

 **Annnnnnd cut! Sorry for the cliffhanger, if I could, I would have written more but I was getting over my word limit (smiles sheepishly). But Merry Christmas everyone and I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been packing and renovating because we're moving houses and I barely got any free time. Big thanks to: McKennaCarson15, MMM, Maniac at Midnight, LightningDanino23, ElementzGirl7, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, ALookIntoMyWorld and all my silent readers!**

 **Thanks for being so patient but think of this as my Christmas Present to you all! :D Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tumbling In The Cold

**Chapter 7  
Tumbling in the Cold**

 **.:Lara:.  
** ** _'Twenty-fourth of July, 1995'_**

Farewells were never easy even if the absence is only taking place of two and a half weeks. Farewells especially weren't easy when Vivian gets involved. Lara ended up staying in Ignacia for an extra hour than she planned because of Vivian's begs, pleads, bribes and crying. But finally, she was back on the road with her backpack full of new supplies and her new katana hanging by her waist.

Silvery flakes drifted down right in front of her. Each had their own intricate patterns of ice. They floated weightlessly downward from the pure white sky above, each flake swirling and dancing, as an icy wind blew past. The sun was setting low over the candy red horizon, casting dandelion yellow along with a few strokes of carrot orange but in some spots, the blazing colours were broken by the long tails of cloud. Even though the sunset reminded Lara mostly of a flame, the air remained frigid with a hint of more snow to come. A ghostly wind broke the peaceful sound of silence causing the Birchwood trees to sway in the cold wind. The redhead drew her worn coat around her tighter and trudged onward, each step sinking past the top of her boots. She knew sooner or later a storm is going to break out and unfortunately, there was no cave or shelter in sight for her to take cover.

"Just what I need… A blizzard to delay me." Lara sighed and she momentarily stopped on the spot and looked around just to make sure she didn't miss a cave or anything. At the same time, the wind picked up velocity. After finding nothing, Lara continued to move, not wanting to be caught out in the storm. She hastened her pace to a point she was almost running. But once twenty minutes have passed, the blizzard had kicked in completely.

Fighting through the harsh winds were nearly impossible, they kept pushing her back that it made it seem she wasn't moving at all. Lara raised a gloved hand to shield her dark blue eyes. She had expected the coldness and the sting of driven snow onto her face but not the ferocity of the wind and how hard it was to see where she was going. All she could do was to bow her head until her chin touched her chest and keep walking. Her feet were beginning to freeze and her footsteps were small, sinking into the snow until they were up to her knees. The coldness that emitted from the snow and ice soaked through her pants and chilled her from skin to bone, head to toe.

Then, there was a sound mightier than thunder, a cracking warning of the violence to come. Lara immediately looked up, eyes wide. Almost in slow-motion, the snow –of top of a small and low mountain- begins to move but white-on-white (well grey on grey from the light of the night) was hard to detect and her body made the wrong choice in the moment. Everything about her is as frozen as the snow below. The noise was deafening as the snow charged towards where she was frozen in place at the bottom of the mountain. Before she can even make a conscious choice to move the snow pack is accelerating faster than a bullet train. When the snow hit, it was hard and unforgiving. In moments she was tumbling in darkness, cold and pain. After what seemed like a minute, it all stopped.

It was like being set in concrete; this was not the soft snow of making angels in the yard, this was more like being buried in rocks. She tried to move her head so she could make some breathing room. There wasn't one part of her body that didn't hurt but she was mentally grateful that her neck or back didn't break in that tumble. But she knew it was impossible to leave an avalanche with only a scratch. Even though this was a small avalanche, she knew the damage that it caused to her body would still be great. If she was tumbling for another minute with a much harsher avalanche then she was sure she would have broken either her spine or neck and ended up being dead. She was also lucky she wasn't too much under all the snow otherwise she was sure the weight of the snow would have crushed her bones and killed her instantly.

As the redhead tried to move again, a sharp and excruciating pain exploded in her left shoulder, upper left arm and the left side of her chest. Not wanting to draw attention with her cry of pain, Lara bit hard on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut and her toes curling. It didn't wait long until blood was drawn from her teeth and the pain slightly died away. She haven't felt this much pain since the war. But with each breath she delivered flared up pain in her left chest and slightly jolt the movement of her left arm and shoulder. It was weird in a way. Her arm felt so numb yet each jolt of movement would send electricity of agony.

The redhead knew she landed pretty harshly on her left shoulder during the avalanche and judging by the sharp pain coming from different spots, she definitely broke her scapula (shoulder blade), humerus (upper arm bone) and a couple of ribs. All she hopes is that those broken ribs don't puncture her lung. The thought of that scared her beyond measures. There was a slight pain in her hip, her right ankle but it didn't feel broken but she know something was definitely wrong with it along with her wrist.

She laid there in the snow for a couple more minutes, the coldness from the snow numbing away the pain and probably will reduce the swelling. But Lara knew better, she couldn't stay here for too much longer. Her body won't be able to keep up with the coldness and can reach a dangerous temperature. Using her right arm -which didn't seem to have any breaks but maybe bruises and bumps- she dug her way out of the snow as well as her legs. Lara would give a groan or hiss here or there whenever pain would explode around her body. Once she reached the surface and grasp fresh air, she sighed with relief but then she stopped and cussed out loud.

"No no no no no." The redhead's voice came out as a mere croak as the sudden realisation of her missing belongings hit her harder than the avalanche did. The only items she cared about were her sketch book and the sword that Aidan gave to her. Where was she supposed to go now? She can't travel fast with all the injuries she obtained and she definitely cannot last a week with no supplies at all. "This cannot be happening to me…"

She winched when the rapid wind blew past her and bit her skin. The storm was only going to get worst and she knew she had to move and find shelter. So slowly, she got up while cradling her left arm gently and closely to her body and limped her way north-west based on the direction of the wind. She remembered it was blowing from the south-east before the avalanche. There was no point in continuing her way to Ninjago City, she might as well go back to Ignacia.

However the wind became harsher, so harsh that it felt like it blew from different directions and trying to toss her off balance. This only caused Lara to hold her left arm closer to her body and suck up the pain that emitted everywhere from her body. Looking around her, Lara tried to look beyond the white veil of snow but she couldn't see anything.

 _No no no, I can't be lost. Not now please._ Hope slipped from her fingertips faster than running water and Lara could feel her knees buckling before they crashed into the snow; once again making her winch.

She was lost. She was cold. She was in pain. She was _alone_.

 **I'm not dead! However, I am still so and very sorry for the slow update. But massive thanks to everyone who reviewed!: Maniac At Midnight, ElementzGirl7, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208 and all my silent readers! I don't have much to say but I hoped you all like that chapter and tell me your thoughts and maybe some advice in the reviews :)**

 **Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	8. Chapter 8 - Out (In The) Cold

**Chapter 8  
Out (In The) Cold**

 **.:Lara:.  
** ** _'Twenty-fourth of July, 1995'_**

The cold that had seemed mild at first now numbed her face and body. Coldness emitted from the snow like radiation and seeped through her clothing and skin and chilled her to the bone. The redhead already gave up. She sat there, her body curling over her legs and knees and her forehead resting against them. She could feel the snow already building up from the blizzard. It already buried a bit of her legs and piled on her back. Her trembles and chattering of teeth were getting more violent with every passing second; her body desperate to get warm. The trembles didn't bother her injuries too much. She was too cold and numb to feel anything but a dull ache.

The wind howled like a pack of famished wolves, looking for their next prey to feast on. It was roaring in her ears, drowning out any sounds that could possibly be going on. Or she thought so until she heard a faint craw of a bird. At first, Lara thought she was beginning to hallucinate until she heard it again. Lifting her head slowly, she could only see the snow falling onto the ground but then something black landed in front of her. Focusing her starry blue eyes onto the dark figure in front of her, she realised it was a bird; a big black bird. The body of the bird was bigger than her head and it's eyes stared into her's as it squawked.

"I-I'm not d-dead yet. Shoo." She stammered as she could feel her body slowly stopping trembling. This wasn't a good sign. The bird squawked at her again before it took off. Lara resumed back to her original position and closed her eyes.

Minutes had probably passed and she wasn't feeling better. She felt cold. Very cold. Her body has completely stopped shivering and the redhead knew it'll be very soon until her body will fall into unconsciousness and her body will freeze to death like that. Then, she heard footsteps. They were fast and heavy followed with a whizzing breath and a squawk she heard only minutes ago.

 _I'm going crazy. I'm going to die._

Lara could feel herself on the edge of going unconscious. Her body was completely unresponsive yet the only senses that seemed to work were her sense of hearing and touch. She couldn't open her eyes, muster a single word or move a finger. Her mind was a haze, things were happening but they weren't making sense.

The redhead could hear a gasp and her name being called but no recognition came. But it was too late. By the time warmth touched her, Lara was already unconscious.

 **.:Zane:.**

Living in a snowy and icy terrain isn't the world's safest environment with all the blizzards, avalanches and dangerously low temperatures but if you live in a pretty sturdy house then it should be fine. However, when the blonde heard the infamous rumble and roar of an avalanche, he grew concern. Never before had he ever heard one so close. He knew this by how violently the underground house shook and how loud it was.

"No need to worry Zane." The said robot heard his father called from his workbench. Zane turned his head from the spiralling stairs and saw his own father's bright green eyes staring into his own.

"But it's so close… I think it's the mountain that's a little bit east from this house…"

"I agree too but it's not that bad."

"How do you know?"

"Before I invented you, when I was decorating this workshop, I remember this one night when the avalanche was so strong that it knocked me off my feet and tipped all my packed boxes onto the ground."

"What happened after that?" Zane asked curiously as he moved from his bed and towards the empty chair next to the inventor.

"The snow slide was massive, there was so much snow and with the momentum of its fall, it reached here and kept me trapped for weeks. I had to wait until the snow melted." Judging by the brunette's facial expression, it appeared to Zane that the man seemed to be smiling at the 'fond' memories. There was a glimmer or a twinkle in his eyes and a smile tugging at one end of his lips. "This avalanche isn't that bad as it was those years ago. Just a tiny slip up with the snow."

"Alright…" And the sound of the howling winds once again banged at their door.

"The avalanche probably happened because of this blizzard." Zane managed to hear Howard mutter as he returned to fixing his gadget.

"Do you think the falcon will be alright out there?"

"I hope so…"

Knowing worrying now won't do him any good, Zane walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book called 'Collapse of Caliginosity'. He probably only got to read a few words before he could hear a tap from above. More specifically, the door. Looking towards his father, he knew he heard it as well.

"Who do you think it is?" Zane asked curiously as he placed the book down and headed towards the base of the stairs with Howard right behind him.

"I don't know but if it's someone we should be quick. They won't last in this blizzard for too long."

Not wanting his father to get cold, the blonde told him to stay down while he gets the door. When he opened the door, a wind surged in, sending a cold breeze but it didn't bother him one bit. But looking around, he didn't see a person in sight. Instead, he found his falcon friend. The bird was in the air, it's robotic body fighting off the harsh winds. But instead of flying inside, it stayed outside and didn't hover still.

"Father! It's the falcon!"

"Get him in and close the door!"

"Come in my feathered friend." Zane coaxed lightly but the bird quickly took off which made him furrow his brows. "He flew off!" He called down.

"What is that silly bird doing..?" Howard sighed from below but Zane could only keep his icy blue eyes after the bird as it flew through the blizzard. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to chase after it, the falcon came back and pecked at his collar before flying off again.

"He wants me to follow."

"But you can't go out into the storm Zane, it's too dangerous!" But once again, the bird flew back to kept trying to get the blonde to follow.

"He's persistent though… What if someone is stuck out there?" And with this, the inventor fell silent. Zane knew it was risky to leave. The cold may not bother him but that doesn't mean he's wind resistant. There was the chance of him getting lost and buried underneath the snow if he happens to hit his head and damage his inner workings. But if he doesn't go out, there's zero chance for the person who happens to be out there.

"You can get lost…"

"Well if the falcon found his way back, surely he can led me back right?" Another few seconds of silence.

"Come back safely."

"I will."

And not bothering to put on a wind breaker or jacket, Zane ran out, closing the door behind them. And so, he chased his falcon through the howling winds. He thought running through snow was hard, especially in the dark but no. Trying to run through a blizzard was even harder. In the blizzard there was no way to know which direction to go; the usual landmarks were hidden behind the white that swirled so densely. Even the falcon in front of him was little more than a crude outline of a bird mostly erased by the storm. He could only see a couple feet in front of him.

Minutes have passed for sure and already Zane could feel his drive over heating to keep up with this physical demand. _It's a good thing my drive is getting replaced and upgraded next week._ But he stopped immediately when the falcon flew down. Immediately, Zane ignore the stiffness in his joints and sprinted towards where the falcon was flying low to the ground and in circles, squawking urgently. He knew this meant trouble. When he was close enough, he gasped to see a figure lying down, curling over their legs with long red hair fanned out. It was her; the girl whose adventures would plague his mind.

"L-Lara!" He spluttered as he got onto his knees; the snow already soaking through his clothes.

Zane rolled her onto her back and his eyes widen at the sight of girl. Her skin was white almost like the snow surrounding them. Her lips that he knew to be a natural blush colour were blue with a tinge of purple and specks of ice sticking to them. Her eye lids were close, sealing away the dark blue eyes that oppose the pigment theory. Her long lashes were coated with ice. When he touched her cheek, her skin was ice cold. The worst part was her body has stopped trying to regenerate heat. The blonde feared for the worst. In a rush, he placed his fingers against her neck, desperate for a pulse. When he felt a weak pulse, he was both scared and relieved at the same time. Relieved that she's still alive but scared that if he does not hurry now, she'll be dead.

Being gentle but quick, Zane scooped her into his arms and brought her close to his body in hope that his over-working drives are hot enough to warm her out of her icy deep sleep. And being as swift as he can, he dashed back to his home –chasing after the falcon- hoping he won't be too late.

 **Thank you to everyone who have been sooo patient for this new chapter but I'm also awfully sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger since I've left it at a cliff hanger in the last chapter. But incase if you haven't yet, read McKennaCarson15's story Collapse in Caliginosity! But whatever happens in that book isn't what Zane reads, I just needed a story title. But massive thanks to: MMM, Maniac at Midnight, ElementzGirl7, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Bl0ndie (I just got your reviews, hopefully this will be a nice surprise X'D) and the silent readers!**

 **Kai4Ever:** Awwwwww thanks!

 **Hopefully I can get the next chapter posted in two weeks. I'll see you all until then and don't forget to leave your thoughts in a comment below :) Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	9. Chapter 9 - String of Sanity

**Chapter 9  
String of Sanity**

 **.:Lara:.  
'** ** _Sixth of August 1975'_**

 _Rage and grief coursed through her veins faster than the speed of light. The rope that held her together throughout the battle was breaking apart, each little individual string snapping to the point that the rope was so close to snapping. The rope of sanity. Lara had enough of seeing people she knew and friends she had memories with dying, murdered at the hands of these cold-blooded killers. The death of her brother just blew it but the redhead knew she hasn't lost sanity yet and fallen completely into grief's urging arms._

 _Lara flew with aggressive movements as she fought every snake in sight and distance; each swing drawing blood darker than crimson. She didn't have mercy. The faces of pure fear didn't stop her from either detaching their heads from their miserable bodies or driving her blade into their chest. Every single snake had to pay for the price of her brother. The redhead wasn't going to let them win this war. The only time that she would slightly hesitate upon killing a snake is when that 'snake' was a villager bitten by a Fangpyre but too late to save – their minds corrupted by the venom._

 _The redhead's dark blue eyes narrowed down to slits when the next opponent in front of her was an Anacondrai; the same tribe that took Dawson's life away. Lara's body was immediately washed over with rage as she sprung onto the serpent, her katana trying to reach its mark in the snake's chest. To her littlest surprise, one of the best Serpentine tribe was dead. Lara didn't dwell too long on this fact as she felt another presence right behind her. Turning around with the speed of light, the redhead faced her new target. Her blood ran cold._

 _Standing in front of her was a woman, clearly nearly close to deteriorating to the venom of the Fangpyre's bite. The teeth puncture was evident on the lady's neck. But she wasn't just any lady. It was her mother. The resemblance was still clear at this stage of time – even with her green skin. They might not have the same hair and eye colour but Lara inherited every single one of her mother's facial features. From every curve of her ear to the sharp cheeks, chin and pointed brows._

 _The rage and grief that shallowed Lara quickly left as fear and sorrow took over. The woman -that looked like she was going to kill any second- that took care of her since the redhead was a baby was falling into the Fangpyre's venom faster than wild and dry grass catching on fire. Tear swelled in Lara's eyes as her mother leaped forward, her double daggers posed for kill. Instead of going in to attack, Lara stepped back and dodged her mother's attack._

 _"Mum, fight it!" Her voice tore through her throat as the redhead continued to dodge both daggers and occasionally using her sword to parry._

 _But she knew her skill was unmatched compared to her mother's whenever she's in the possession of double daggers. She had a way of getting the victim to pay attention to one dagger while the other would sneak up into the victim's chest. Lara made sure to look at both daggers and not at one. But during this dodge and chase game, the redhead could see her mother turning more and more into a snake. Her thick and curly brown hair was getting shorter, her skin turning into an amour of scales and her soft and loving hazel eyes turning yellow and beady._

 _A sharp pain flared up at the side of her left jawline and stumbling backwards, one hand remained on her katana while the other held her bleeding jawline. Her dark blue eyes found their way to her mum's daggers where fresh blood was dripping from. Lara knew she couldn't keep fighting like this. If she keeps dodging her mother's attack, she'll eventually die and someone else would kill her mum… But if she were to fight back and kill her mother-_ No. _She stubbornly thought._ I can't do this to my own mum…

 _But the woman in front of her suddenly stopped, as if she was trying to grasp onto the last strand of sanity she has left. The madness that just swam in her eyes was gone._

 _"L-Lara…" A wavering voice that sounded a lot like her mother –but weaker- came out as a whisper of shock and realisation._

 _"Mum?"_

 _"Kill me."_

 _Those two words felt like a rusted sword stabbing her through the chest and twisting to ensure the maximum pain._

 _"W-What?"_

 _"Kill me before it's too-" But she never finished, instead, her mother leapt at her again, catching the redhead off guard and they both fell onto the ground. "Kill me!" Her mother's voice was no longer the same. It hissed and snarled as if she was a real snake. Fear found its way into Lara's chest and gripped her heart, clutching it in its vile hands. "Kill me before I become one of those dreadful monsters! Kill me!"_

 _Those words sucked the breath out of Lara, leaving her speechless with tears clouding her vision. Each word that roared and snarled through her mother's mouth and slithery tongue sprayed spit at her. Her heart pounded faster than before._

 _"Do it now!"_

 _"I-I can't mum-"_

 _"Kill me Lara! Put me out of my misery you coward!" Sanity was slipping away from her mother, Lara could see it in those hazel eyes and it frightened her half to death to see a person so dear to her disappear right before her. She could see her mother was trying hard to fight it but they both knew it was a fight that was to lose. Those words were spoken with the last grasp, the last string of sanity she has._

 _"Mum, p-please!"_

 _"Shut up! Do it! Kill meee!"_

 _"I can't!" Lara yelled, tears brimming down her eyes. How could her mother ask her to do such a thing? How could Lara ever kill her?_

 _"Kill me or I'll kill you. Do it!"_

 _"I-"_

 _"KILL ME!" But after that, her mother's eyes cleared as if she had definitely held onto the vanishing grasp of sanity. "Please Lara… Please my sweet daughter. I don't want to hurt you." Lara could feel her throat go dry and she closed her eyes as she tried to calm her pounding heart. "I don't want to become one of them."_

 _Looking up, Lara could see tears falling down her mother's eyes. Never before has she seen this strong woman cry in front of her, this woman that would always put Lara's or Dawson's needs before her's._

 _"Please…"_

 _Lara couldn't answer. Her body shook so much and her breaths became choppy. The redhead grasped the handle of her katana and driven it through her mother's chest._

 **I hope I didn't make any of you cry because I'm crying heaps T.T this scene here was inspired by James Dashner's The Death Cure, 3** **rd** **book to the Maze Runner series. In case if you didn't know, I'm a huge fan and Newt obviously being my favourite character so that explains why I'm crying so much T.T Plus this whole scene happened before Lara's encounter with Clouse. But massive thanks to: Bl0ndie, LightningDanino23, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7 and the guest!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Broken Fragments

**Chapter 10  
Broken Fragments**

 **.:Howard:.  
** ** _'Thirty-first of July, 1995'_**

 _Tick tock tick tock_ the clock would go nonstop. Each passing second seemed like forever and already, the inventor could feel exhaustion building up behind his eyes but he knew the risk if he ever fell asleep. Drawing away his green eyes from the clock, he looked back to the comatose girl whose irregularly rising and falling chest was the only indication that she was alive. She made no other movement or sound. Her breaths weren't even audible.

When Zane came back with the Lone Wanderer in his arms, Howard was absolutely mortified to see her again. When she left four and a half months ago he was convinced she would never come back here again. Lara would have looked exactly the same if it wasn't for the frost that gathered onto her lips and eyelashes, the paleness of her skin and the bluish-purple hue of her lips. Immediately Howard was set to work in treating the redhead and discovered that not only was she caught in the blizzard but avalanche too which concerned him. The inventor was relieved to see that she didn't break anything in her spine or neck however she broke a few bones on the upper left side of her body as well as sprained right ankle and right wrist. However, what did concern him was the severe state of her hypothermia. A whole week has passed and still there were no signs of her waking up.

Howard eventually tore his eyes away and looked over to his son who slept blissfully on his bed. A soft smile made its way to his lips as he saw his robotic son sleeping on his side but as straight as a stick. Every night they would take shifts to keep an eye on Lara just in case if she woke up or if something unusual happens. To him, Zane wasn't just a wonderful creation, he was his son. Howard smiled at the fond memories as they rushed through his head but he stopped immediately once he heard soft murmurings. His lime eyes then looked over the once still figure who was now tossing and turning with a face of discomfort.

"Lara?" Howard spoke softly; not that he needed to. Zane could sleep through anything if he wanted to. However, he didn't get a response. Getting up from the chair, the brunette made his way towards the bed where Lara was tossing even more. The blankets that covered her were already on the floor in a pile of heap. Her murmurs and mutters were barely audible and just came out as sounds but with each passing second, they became clearer; they became words.

"I-I can't… No…" Her voice was hoarse and laced with pain and sorrow. Howard couldn't tell if the pain was from her injuries or a distressing dream. _Wait… That can't be right. Can somebody actually dream while in a comatose state?_ The brunette concluded that this could only mean one thing. She's going to wake up.

The thirty-two year old man crouched down by the bed and felt the tossing girl's forehead only to feel it at the temperature it should… perhaps a little bit warm but nothing too concerning. But his hand didn't linger too long when the redhead continued to toss.

"I can't… Don't make me do it." Lara croaked with a strained voice. Concern and curiosity instantly flooded the inventor. He wondered what exactly plagued the wanderer's mind; what its asking her to do.

"Lara, wake up." Howard said softly as he placed a hand on her right shoulder to keep her from tossing but instead, she shot up with mesmerising starry eyes wider than saucers but in those eyes were tears. That was when the inventor took notice of the teas that fell. Her breath was unsteady with deep pants before a winch fell through her lips. "Lara, take short and shallow breaths otherwise you'll worsen the break in your ribs."

Her head spun and her eyes met with his. Her red hair fell in waves around her face like a wild mane. Howard could easily see how startled she was and the confusion that swam in her eyes but slowly, it all faded away as slow recognition appeared.

"Howard?" Her voice was quiet and wavered but the inventor could easily tell she was already trying to put on a tough façade. Her hands went to wipe her face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her with a soft and quiet voice. For a moment, it seemed the redhead ignored him. Her head and turning around as if to see where she was; whether she was in safe grounds or not.

"G-Good I think but how did I end up here?"

"Zane's falcon found you and came back here to fetch Zane. If you were out there for a few extra minutes you would have been frozen to death."

"Wow… That sounds pleasant." Howard heard her mutter with sarcasm before another winch was sounded.

"Lie down; you got quite a few injuries." And he gently pushed her down by her good shoulder.

"What's the damage?"

"Broken scapula, humerus and a couple ribs. You also sprained your right wrist and ankle but other than that, a few bumps and bruises. You were in a severe state of hypothermia that you were in a coma."

"That bad huh?"

"Compared to other avalanche incidents? I'll say you're lucky." But the response he got was a groan.

 **I am soooo sorry for the long update and to only give you a short chapter, school is a pain in the backside that I'm barely having free time to myself or to even talk to my close friends. I wrote this in 15 minutes so I hope it's okay and not too rushed. Massive thanks to everyone who have reviewed, you guys are amazing! Your response made me so happy! So massive thanks to: Dark Yugi, LightningDanino23, Bl0ndie, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, Kai4Ever and all my silent readers!**

 **Dark Yugi:** I probably will add OC's later on but at the moment not really.

 **I doubt I'll be able to update within the next three weeks since that's when I'll be getting more and more assessments and so on. I'm so sorry everyone to keep you waiting for long but I really hope you understand, I won't be abandoning Fanfiction anytime soon.**

 **Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Laugh Forever Gone

**Chapter 11  
A Laugh Forever Gone**

 **.:Lara:.  
** ** _'Sixth of August, 1995'_**

Today was the day that marked the twentieth anniversary of the Great Serpentine War and the day her family died. Lara's starry eyes watched over the skies with her back pressed against the trunk of the hidden home of Howard Julien and his son. She didn't know how long she was out here for but she knew it must have been a while. She only came out to see the sunrise and now it wouldn't surprise her if it was over eight in the morning. It had been overcast since she had been outside. At first she assumed that it was too early to be up for the sunrise but after some moments of waiting, the hues of orange, pink and purple adorn the clouds but now; the sky was awash with various shades of grey, in places a chink of light managed to break through, but otherwise it was almost as dark as pre-dawn. It was the perfect whether to fit the mood.

Her mind and her eyes were both seeing two different things. Her eyes were looking at the sky whereas her mind was reliving the memories that were made twenty years ago. She could vividly envision the crimson blood soaking through the white snow, the clatter of bodies that were discharged everywhere; whether they were friend or foe, the faces of horror on each falling person's face. However the memories of the life leaving her brother's and her mother's eyes were never forgotten; not a single second or detail.

Dead. That one word echoed in her mind over and over again. Dead. Dead. Dead. The grief that surged the redhead was like the ocean; it came in waves, engulfing and overwhelming her. It was an emptiness in her heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow took over and held her soul and threatened to kill her entirely. It gave her this heavy feeling that's like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders and that there was nothing she could do to get out from under it. It was like this hole that existed in her heart that is the shape of the ones she has lost. Lara wanted to wipe away the tears away but they were non-existent. This pain was much more than her injuries.

Slowly, Lara's mind drifted away from the memories of the battles and she somehow found herself remembering the insignificant yet sweet memories of Dawson. She could remember how Dawson would burst into a loud harsh cackle of laughter. He would always eventually fall on the ground and writhed with laughter as if he was in that state of intoxication when he could find no release from maddening self-consciousness. She knew that he did it deliberately, just to make her laugh. This small memory somehow brought a smile to her lips but tears to fall. She wished it didn't have to be this way, for him to die. He should be here to laugh with her, or at her, or just near her. She missed all that.

"Lara?"

Upon this call, Lara looked to her right to see Zane standing in the door way with a couple blankets in his arms. Due to her injuries, Lara have no other choice other than to say with the Julien's and according to Howard she could get back travelling once her sprained ankle make a full recovery – since she doesn't need her arm and shoulder for walking however it does make it more useful but the quicker she leaves the better. Already she could feel an attachment to Zane and Howard, a friend type of attachment.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to intrude, I know you want to be alone but I brought you some blankets just in case you get cold."

"Thank you." The redhead smiled softly and but it took her by surprise when Zane draped the blankets over her good shoulder. Before she could say anything, he scurried back inside.

It was their kindness that was making her stone façade crumble. It's not every day someone would risk their life by going into a blizzard to rescue you and then offer their hospitality to you – especially when you barely know them. Not only did Zane and Howard did that but the robotic son actually dig through the avalanche to find her missing belongings. Who even does that? Now she has her bag back along with her sketch book and the sword-

"Crap!" She hissed and groaned. She promised both Vivian and Aidan they she would be back today. _Oh well… There's always next year. There's no way I could leave now and at least be there by night fall…_

With a heavy heart, Lara readjusted the blankets so they covered her completely in a way that doesn't hurt her shoulder and arm.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I literally wrote this in twenty minutes. But massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I'm so sorry for the long wait, life have been so chaotic for me not just because of school but also because I lost a close friend to me, my soul sister. This chapter is also a tribute to her and how I missed the way she would laugh at jokes I did not find funny (because I have a poor sense of humour). But another reason my life have been so hectic is because my family and I have been recently robbed of at least $80 000 of stuff including some stuff you can't put a price to – family photos so all memories and photos we had since I was a baby to ten is now gone so this has taken a major toll on my family and it's just devastating to think there are some scum bags who would do such a thing. But a reason why I decided to update today is because it's my story Undercover's 2** **nd** **Birthday, it has been two years since I've published and I practically forced myself to write a chapter so I decided to also do one for this story so it'll mean a lot to me if you can read that story too (even though the beginning isn't that great). But massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Waking Up To A Nightmare

**Chapter 12  
Waking Up To A Nightmare**

 **.:Lara:.  
** ** _'Seventh of August, 1975'_**

 _The sounds of people speaking in quiet and harsh whispers brought her out of her unconsciousness. The smell of the area she was in hit her like a bullet; it was so strong and awful. The seventeen year old could smell the stench of blood and herbs. She felt no pain other than the pounding sensation that lived in her skull. Slowly, she opened her eyes but immediately, they closed; the light outside was too bright that it made the pounding worse._

 _"Lara?" Immediately she identified the voice as Aidan. She softly hummed as a response through her dry and hoarse throat. "Vivian, she's waking up!"_

 _"Speak louder Aidan, I don't think anyone in Ninjago City heard you." She croaked out and immediately she heard two sets of laughter. A warm and a silverly laugh._

 _"And there's the Lara we know and love." Upon this, the redhead forced her eyes to open and see could see the two eleven year olds staring at her with smiles plastered onto their faces._

 _"Did we… Did we win?" Lara croakily asked as she sat up but within seconds, the two elemental masters pushed her back down._

 _"The battle? No. But Garmadon found these Scared Flutes and we were able to drive the Serpentine back into their tombs."_

 _"In other words, we won the war in the end." Vivian concluded with a smile. This caused Lara to sigh with relief, however, when she turned her head to look around in the room, she gasped. On the five other beds that occupied the room, were people; all bloodied and broken._

 _"How many people die?" Lara asked softly as she rose again from her bed, this time, Aidan and Vivian didn't stop her._

 _"How about how many people survived…" Aidan muttered before he was cut off by Vivian elbowing his ribs._

 _"All of the elemental masters survived… Not united but survived. However, you're looking at the survivors that aren't gifted with elemental powers. I'm sorry to say Lara, your family is dead too."_

 _Upon this news that left Vivian's mouth, Lara froze. Yes she knew her family died; she witnessed her brother's death and her mother died by her hands but she never knew that only six people survived. Looking at the five people, they were men and they were older than the age of thirty at least._

 _"I-I saw what happened to mum and Dawson… But what about my father?"_

 _"Only forty people managed to not get killed on the battlefield… Everyone died from their wounds, including your father. We're so sorry Lara." The eleven year old boy said softly. Lara laid back down, letting this grief grasp onto her. "But what happened to you Lara? Everybody who wasn't an elemental master is severely hurt yet you only got a few cuts, bruises and bumps…"_

 _"I-I…" The girl could only splutter out._

 _"Lara?"_

 _"Excuse me." And instantly, she got off the bed – ignoring her aching limbs and the protests from Aidan and Vivian – and she bolted out of the healing ward. When she was outside, it didn't surprise her to see they were in Jamanakai Village – or what was left of it. Nevertheless, Lara collapsed onto her knees and let everything sink in and let it out with a sob._

 _Her family was gone. Gone forever._

 **.::.  
** ** _'Twenty-fourth of August, 1995'_**

A month has passed since the avalanche have swept her into the welcoming arms of Howard and his son and while she has been here, the redhead have realised she wasn't the same girl a year ago. If she was the girl a year ago, she wouldn't even be talking to the two but now she's laughing like she used to with her brother. She found out that Zane doesn't have a great sense of humour but once in a while, he'll say something funny without realising it. Howard, on the other hand, had a great sense of humour. However, she always found the blonde interested in her adventures and what the other parts of Ninjago were like. Unfortunately, her bag wasn't water proof so her contents got a little bit wet but fortunately, the water damage wasn't too bad so most of her sketches were fine. Howard on the other hand was always kind, always checking on her injuries when they nagged her and always made sure if she was alright.

Currently, it was midnight. Lara knew she couldn't stay for much longer. She couldn't afford to burden Howard and his son any further. Staying with them any longer would also definitely affect her travelling routine. Sure all her injuries haven't healed completely like her shoulder but her sprained wrist and ankle were fully operation now.

Slowly, the redhead got off the bed and immediately gathered all her belongings as silently as she could however whenever the slightest sound was made, she bit down hard on her tongue and immediately looked over to the two sleeping forms of the males. Howard was a deep sleeper as she have discovered a few times however if there's a loud bang he would surely wake up. Zane was different. There are times he can just sleep through anything, literally anything! Yet there are times the slightest bump in the night can wake him up. All Lara hoped was that tonight was the night Zane would sleep like a log. Once her bag was ready with all her belongings, she quickly slipped into her boats and jacket and quietly crossed he floor and towards the spiral stairs.

"Lara, where are you going?" Upon hearing Zane's voice, Lara sighed and turned around to see the blonde sitting up on the couch with his hair in perfect shape but to her surprise as well, Howard was awake and staring at her with his bright green eyes. "You aren't leaving are you?"

"I have to Zane. I've been here for far too long and it's time for me to head back onto the road…" She spoke softly and looked to the door above her head.

"But you're not a burden us Lara and your shoulder still needs some time to heal."

"Look you two," the redhead sighed as she redirected her starry eyes towards the father and son. "I'm sorry to leave like this but I need to otherwise my travelling routine will be thrown off… I'm afraid it already is but I don't want it to worsen. You two have done so much for me by giving me your hospitality and care as well as treating my injuries; the least I can do is to be out of your hair."

"But you are no burden Lara, we don't mind the company. Being out here with no civilisation can get a little boring so if anything Lara, you have done us a favour," the brunette said but then his facial features changed as if he was deep in thought.

"Father?" Zane asked meekly and within seconds, a wide smile bloomed on the brunette's face.

"Actually there is one thing you could do for us," Howard announced, "you could take us to Ignacia. I heard the food there is great. That way, we can travel with you and check on your wounds."

"Howard… I'm not sure…"

"Please," he asked once again, softer this time. Lara was instantly thrown deep into thought… only a couple more minutes when she made up her mind.

"Fine."

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the really long wait but I came with some bad news. I don't think I can continue this story. I have one purpose for writing this story but now it's gone and every time I look at keyboard to write something, nothing comes to mind for this particular story. I won't put the story down; who knows, I may write a chapter in the future (maybe many months later just for my own enjoyment) but I personally think it's better I tell you all this rather than to leave you disappointed and not continue, leaving you all on cliff hangers.**

 **But I love you all and thank you for your fullest support. Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


End file.
